Sanctioned
by Maverick500
Summary: When Lindsay's brother; an NCIS Agent from JTTF is assigned to the crime lab sparks fly between him and Jo. Mac/Christine, Danny/Lindsay, Flack/Lovato, OC/Jo pairing. Ch. 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of CSI: NY. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. All characters you don't recognize are mine.

 **Chapter 1:**

NCIS Special Agent Riley Monroe was just stepping out of the shower when his cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it off the bathroom counter and said, "Hey sis."

Det. Lindsay Monroe-Messer said, "Hey Riley, you nervous about your first day at the lab?"

He replied as he laid the phone back on the counter and hit the speaker button as he applied Old spice cologne, "Nope; Lookin forward to it actually."

She smiled into the phone as she asked; fully knowing the reason, "Why is that cowboy?"

He replied evasively as he applied Old Spice deodorant , "Just am."

She replied, "Whatever you say Cowboy. See you when you get here."

He said, "K sis."

And with that he terminated the connection and took his phone into the bedroom and began to get dressed. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6'1" tall and weighing 175 LBS. He had broad shoulders, a narrow waist, close cropped raven black hair, coarse black stubble covering the lower part of his face, and cold cerulean eyes. He wore loose fit distressed blue jeans black tooled leather Justin cowboy boots, an untucked dark red long sleeve t-shirt, and a distressed black leather racing jacket. He also had a sterling silver Figueroa chain around his neck, a stainless steel MTM Silver SEAL Commando Watch on his left wrist, a black 9MM SIG SAUER P226 Enhanced Elite in a black Galco HALO Belt Holster at the small of his back, a 9MM Kimber SOLO in a black Galco ANKLE GLOVE strapped to his left ankle, his black Gerber Applegate Combat Folder as well as his BlackBerry z30 in his right hip pocket and outlaw tattoos covering his arms and back. He walked out to his Phantom Black 2015 SALEEN 570 BLACK LABEL , jumped in donned his mirrored Ray-BAN Aviator sunglasses, fired it up and sped to the crime lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

25 minutes later he walked into the lab carrying a cup of coffee and the first person he encountered was his old buddy Det. 1st Grade Mac Taylor. Mac said, "Welcome aboard Riley. We're all happy to have you here."

Riley's lips twisted into a smirk as he drawled in his low gravelly voice, "I highly doubt that but thanks for sayin it."

Mac's mouth quirked up at the corners as he said, "Perceptive as ever. Come on buddy."

Riley took a drink of his coffee as he followed Mac into the main lab. He saw Lindsay and his brother-in-law Danny Messer laughing and joking with his girlfriend Det. Jo Danville. He grinned as he snuck up behind her and he growled in her ear, "Hey there beautiful ."

She spun around and said as she threw her arms around him , "Hey there cowboy. I'm glad you're working with us."

He let her go as he said, "Hey Messer; how ya doin?"

Danny replied, "I'm good; Lucy and Louie would really like to see their Uncle Riley though."

He was about to reply when Mac walked up and said, "We got a DB in Brooklyn at a pizzeria called Sal's. I want Jo, Danny, Lindsay and Riley to go."

They all nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they drove he asked, "How's Ellie; sorry I ain't been round lately but I was doin some stuff with JTTF. But now that's all over since I'm workin with the crime lab."

Jo replied, "She's good; she misses you ya know."

He lit a Marlboro Red as he drawled, "I know darlin. I'll be by tonight; that is if it's alright with you?"

She replied as she laid a hand on his shoulder, "That would be great. Tyler's home so I'll cook."

He grinned as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke He really loved her cooking. It reminded him of when he was a kid. He reached and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he asked in a low voice, "What time darlin?"

She loved when he called her that. She replied, "We'll try and shoot for 7:45."

He drawled in the same low voice, "I'll be there."

She grinned as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they pulled up he saw that Danny and Lindsay's Avalanche was already there. They walked up and ducked under the tape and asked, "Whadda we got Messer?"

Danny looked up at the former Navy SEAL turned UC NCIS Agent as he replied, "23 year old female. According to Sid she was raped before her throat was cut."

Jo asked, "Do we have an ID?"

Lindsay replied, "Yep her name was Jessa Bertinelli."

Danny gasped as he asked, "As in Alfons Bertinelli's daughter?"

Riley had a hard set to his jaw and a deadly gleam in his eyes as he growled, "The one an only. DAMMIT!"

Jo asked, "What's wrong Riley did you know her?"

He nodded as he said, "Yea. I was assigned to protect her younger sister Nikki after she agreed to testify against Darnell "Lil D" Mitchell of the 5th Ave boys. She saw him gun down 4 innocent women along with a rat Justice had inside his gang."

Danny asked, "How'd you get Alfons to agree to let her testify?"

Riley leaned against a brick wall as he lit a cigarette and replied, "It wasn't easy let me tell you but finally after 6 months of work I was able to convince him that I could protect her. And now this. I bet it was Darnell's boys."

Danny asked, "Do you want to make the notification?"

At his nod Jo asked, "You want me to come with you?"

He shook his head as he replied, "Naw darlin I reckon this is somethin I need to do by myself. Can ya ride back with Danny an Lindsay?"

She nodded as he jumped into his car and sped away. After he was gone Jo whispered, "Be careful cowboy."

Lindsay heard her and said, "I'm worried about him too."

Danny agreed with the women. Even though he and Riley were vastly different people he had formed a very strong bond with the Navy SEAL turned UC NCIS Agent. They were closer than brothers. He said a quick prayer for his brother-in-law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he reached the home of Afonso and Drita Bertinelli he wearily walked up to the door and rang the bell. 5 minutes later their portly butler Santino Giacomo answered the door and said, "Please come in Agent Monroel; how have you been?"

Riley said, "I need to see Alfons and Drita please it's an emergency."

Santino noted the tenseness in Riley's shoulders and the hard look in his eyes as he replied, "Yes of course.. They're in the den please follow me."

Riley thanked him as he was led into the den. After the door was shut he said, "Alfons, Drita; I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

Alfons asked, "What is it? What's happened?"

Riley replied, "We found a body...it...it...was...Jessa...I'm so sorry."

Drita dissolved into wracking sobbing as Alfons asked, "who did it?"

Riley replied, "I can't prove it but I would bet my badge he's pullin the strings."

Drita spoke up; her voice raw with emotion, "If you find out he did this I want him dead."

Riley nodded as he growled in a low menacing voice, "I intend to."

And with that that he left.

 **I hope y'all like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When they all got back to the lab Lindsay saw Jo was just staring at a computer screen. She walked up behind her and asked, "You ok?"

Jo looked at her and grinned slightly as she said, "I'm fine; I'm just worried about Riley."

Lindsay noticed that her West Virginia twang was more pronounced; an indicator of how worried she actually was. She asked, "Would you like me to have Mac look into it?"

Jo laughed softly as she said, "No thanks Lindsay I'll be fine."

Lindsay said, "Alright. But if you want to talk I'm here."

Jo thanked her as Lindsay turned to leave. As she walked off she resolved to see if Mac knew anything about any of Riley's previous assignments. She was still thinking about it when Adam called her into the DNA lab. She walked in and asked, "What's up?"

Adam said, "well we wanted to see if we could find a DNA match for the semen we found in our vic and well we... came up...with..."

Lindsay asked, "Came up with what?"

When the younger man still hesitated Lindsay asked, "What did you find Adam?"

Adam finally replied, "We found 6 matches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Riley got to the prison he handed over all of his weapons and was shown to the conference room. 15 minutes later a short heavyset black man with long braids, a wispy beard and cold dark brown eyes was shown into the room and shoved down onto the bench. Riley said, "You can go; I'll be fine."

When the guard still hesitated Riley gave him a faint smile as he said, "It's alright really."

The guard nodded as he said, "The panic button is right beside you sir. Should he become unruly just push it and we'll be in here immediately."

Riley said, "Thanks."

And with that the guard left them alone. As soon the door closed the friendly look left Riley's face vanished only to be replaced by an unreadable emotionless mask. He stared at Darnell Mitchell for several minutes. Finally tired of the predatory blue eyes boring holes into his face he snapped, "What the hell d'ya want?"

Riley just continued to stare at him. Mitchell said, "I remember you; you protected that bitch that testified against me. You sure as hell don't look like no Marshal so just who the hell are you?"

Riley still continued to give the gang leader a cold predatory stare but otherwise said nothing. Mitchell was starting to get very angry as he yelled, "Quit sitting there just staring at me. Say something."

Without warning Riley lunged forward and grabbed Mitchell by the front of his jumpsuit and drug him over the table as he snarled, "Who I work for doesn't matter what does is that you know what happens if you lie to me."

Before Mitchell could ask what he meant Riley quickly slammed the banger's head into the table as he continued in a low menacing snarl, "Do I have your attention now?"

At Mitchell's nod he continued, "Good I want to know why you had Jessa Bertinelli raped and murdered?"

Mitchell said, "I had nothin-"

He was cut off as Riley slammed a right uppercut into Mitchell's solar plexus, driving all of the air from his lungs as he repeated the question in a low growl. Mitchell gasped, "Man you can't do this. I have rights you know."

Riley slammed him face first into the wall and slammed a short uppercut into his kidneys as he snarled, "How bout that right dirt bag. Now you will answer me truthfully or by go god I'll leave you dead on this floor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny asked as he watched Dr. Sid Hammerback perform the autopsy, "So was she just raped?'

Sid replied, "Aw no apparently she was brutally beaten as well."

Danny was shocked as he said, "But there are no marks."

Sid led him over to a light board with multiple photographs as he said, "Yes it would appear there are no marks but note the extensive subcutaneous bruising and contusions. I would say we are looking for someone or several someones that are professionally trained like a pro fighter or possibly former military."

Danny sighed as he said in a saturnine tone, "Mac and Riley are not going to like this."

Sid said as he continued in a regretful voice, "I have more bad news."

Danny asked in a weary voice, "What?"

Sid replied in the same woebegone voice, "It appears there was a subdermal injection mark on her inner left thigh."

Danny asked, "Can I get a blood sample?"

Sid replied as he filled a syringe full of arterial blood, "Coming right up."

Danny thanked him as he took the blood sample to tox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley had just gotten back in his car when his cell rang. He asked, "What'cha got Danny?"

Danny replied, "Sid just told me that Jessa Bertinelli was severely beaten."

Riley asked as he pulled out onto the interstate, "How is that possible there were no marks on the body nor did we find any evidence pointing to her being beaten."

Danny said, "There was extensive subcutaneous bruising and contusions. Also there was a subdermal injection mark on her inner left thigh."

Riley was seething as he asked, "What was she injected with?"

Danny replied, "Don't know yet; I'm running a tox screen on her blood as we speak."

Then he asked, "What did you get from Mitchell?"

Riley's lips twisted into a smirk as he said in a sarcastic voice, "After some...ah...persuasion He told me he had nothing to do with Jessa's death."

Danny asked, "Where does that leave us?"

Riley replied in an acerbic voice, "Back at square freakin one."

Danny asked, "What do you want to do now?"

Riley replied in the same acerbic tone, "I wish I knew brother. See you when I get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he walked into the crime lab he walked into Mac's office and told him everything he had told Danny. When he was done Mac said, "Because of the nature of the beatings we believe that the perpetrator is either a professionally trained fighter or former military; more specifically SPEC-OPS."

Riley said in a quiet voice, "I have some contacts I can talk to."

Mac nodded as he said, "I'll go with you."

Riley nodded as they left the lab.

 **I hope y'all enjoy this. Suggestions are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Danny was waiting for the tox screen when Lindsay walked up and asked, "Have you heard from Riley?"

Danny replied, "I talked to him about 45 minutes ago. I told him what Sid found; he didn't take it well."

Lindsay knew how much faith her brother placed in the military; especially the SEALS. It defined who he was. It always had. She remembered from the time he was a little kid all he ever wanted to be was a Navy SEAL like their father and grandfather; granted their grandfather was a UDT Frogman but as Riley had once told her the UDTs were the forerunner's of the SEALS. She said, "I just hope it wasn't a SEAL."

Danny nodded in agreement. Just then Jo came running in and said, "We discovered what the murder weapon was."

Both Danny and Lindsay asked, "What was it?"

Jo replied, "It's called a Karambit knife."

Lindsay shuddered. Her worst fears were realized. She said in a shaky voice as she pulled out her out her phone, "Then the killer or killers are Navy SEALS."

Danny and Jo nodded as Adam came running in. He said breathlessly, "We have DNA matches."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Riley and Mac pulled up at Naval Station New York Mac asked, "Why are we here?"

Riley replied as they stepped out of the car, "Remember the phone call I got on the way here?"

Mac nodded as Riley continued in a rage filled, "Well it was Lindsay; she told the murder weapon was a karambit knife a Navy SEAL knife and they got DNA matches on all six of the rapists."

Mac nodded as he asked, "How do you know the knife belonged to a SEAL?"

Riley lit a cigarette as he replied, "I know because I called a guy I know that makes custom knives and he told me that he made six such knives for a squad of SEALS in 2nd platoon SEAL Team 4."

Mac nodded; he knew that SEAL Team 4 was Riley's old SEAL team before he went to DEVGRU. He asked in a sympathetic voice, "Are you okay?"

He replied sarcastically as he took a deep drag on the cigarette, "I just found that member of my old SEAL platoon brutally beat, gang raped and killed a young girl I got to know real well; so yea I'm peachy."

Mac truly felt for his friend; he knew how much how much Riley loved the SEALs and how hard it must be for him to accept this. For he knew the deep sense of honor, duty and responsibility that lay within the former SEAL. He watched as his old friend flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt away and asked, "Shall we?"

The former SEAL nodded as he growled, "Might as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked into the office of CPT. Sean Jackson Riley flashed his creds as he said, "Special Agent Riley Monroe, NCIS and this Det. Mac Taylor, NYPD. We need to see CPT Jackson as well as CPO Don Reynolds."

The Yeoman, a young latina PO3 said, "The Chief isn't on base but I'll let the CPT know you want to see him."

They both nodded their thanks as she spoke briefly with the CPT. When she was done she said, "You may go on in."

Riley thanked her as they walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny eyed Det. Don Flack and his partner/lover Det. Jamie Lovato as they walked into the lab. He walked over and asked, "You two wanna do me a favor?"

Flack asked, "What kind of favor?"

Danny replied as Jo, Lindsay and Hawkes joined them, "We're going to arrest five members of the 5th Ave boys for rape and murder and we'd like you two to come along."

Flack nodded as he said, "Sure; but I thought there were six perpetrators?"

Danny replied, "There are but Riley and Mac are taking care of that due to the fact that the last perp is an active duty Navy SEAL named Chief Petty Officer Don Reynolds."

Lovato was stunned as she asked, "What would possess an active duty SEAL or any SEAL for that matter to throw away his life and career for a lowlife like Mitchell?"

Lindsay replied, "He's Mitchell's half brother."

Flack asked, "How's Riley taking it?"

Lindsay knew that Flack deeply respected her older brother and liked him a great deal and she was happy that both him and Lovato were eager to help."

Hawkes asked, "Can I come too?"

Danny nodded as Jo piped up, "Sure; the more the merrier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the inner office; CPT Sean Jackson stood up and warmly greeted Riley, "SCPO Monroe it's great to you. How long has it been?"

Riley replied as they shook hands, "It's been 10 years sir."

Then to Mac he said, "CPT Jackson was my old team leader when I was with DEVGRU."

Mac nodded as Riley dropped the friendly façade and asked in his usual brusque no nonsense growl, "Where is Chief Reynolds?"

CPT Jackson fixed him with a stern look as he asked, "Why do you need to know that?"

Riley had neither the inclination or the patience to listen to indignation and lies. He snarled, "I need to talk to him about a rape/murder he committed for Darnell Mitchell. SO I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW"

CPT Jackson glared daggers at the former SEAL as he snarled, "What in the hell would make a highly decorated SEAL like Chief Reynolds do anything for a gangbanger? I'm highly disappointed in you SCPO Monroe. I thought for sure you would give a fellow SEAL the benefit of the doubt but I failed to take into account the fact that you never liked Chief Reynolds and let us not forget you couldn't hack it as a SEAL anymore so you became a navy cop."

Mac thought that Riley was about to rip into CPT Jackson; so he got ready to intervene if he had to. But the former SEAL gave him an enigmatic smile as he stated in a brusque no nonsense voice, "If you remember correctly I left the SEALS back in 05 cause of an op, that you ran might I add that went sideways and got my team killed. Also might I remind you that there was some question about Reynolds loyalties even back then."

Mac was stunned; he had often wondered why Riley had left the Navy and now he had his answer, Although he suspected there was much more to it than that. He watched as CPT Jackson sagged back into his desk chair as he breathed, "You warned me ten years ago he couldn't trusted. You said you thought he was selling secrets and his services out to the highest bidder."

It tore at Riley to see the pain, grief and regret his old CO was going through but he had to realize that protecting Chief Reynolds was a losing battle and in the end it would end his career and might even land him in jail. He said in a kinder voice, "Look Sean; I need you to tell me where he is so I can bring him in. What he did to that girl was unforgivable and he belongs in a cage."

CPT Jackson said as he locked his hazel eyes onto Riley's cerulean eyes, "I swear to you Senior Chief I have no idea where he's at."

Riley nodded as he said, "Alright. Thanks."

And with that they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flack and Danny glared at the overweight black kid in the chair across the table as Danny asked in a hard voice, "Did raping that girl make you feel like a man?"

The kid said in a defiant voice, "Go to hell cop. That bitch snitched on my homie. She needed to be taught what happens when you snitch."

Flack slammed his hand down on the table as thundered, "News flash dumb ass she was an innocent girl she never snitched on anybody."

The kid remained defiant as he said, ""That ain't what Donny said."

Danny got in his face as he roared, "Well he was..."

Suddenly he stopped. If they figured out they got the wrong girl then chances were they'd try again. He asked, "If he knew he killed the wrong girl would he try again."

The kid nodded as he said, "You know it cop. Lil D wants that bitch dead."

Danny pulled out his cell and walked into the hall. Once Riley had picked up he said, "Me and Flack just interrogated one of the bangers that raped Jessa and he told me that when Reynolds finds out he killed the wrong girl he'll go after the right target. It's what Mitchell wanted."

Riley felt a cold murderous rage overtake him as he snarled, "I'll kill that lyin gangbangin piece of shit."

Danny said, "Lindsay and Jo are on their way to tell him that he's being charged with conspiracy to commit rape and murder of Jessa Bertinelli and her sister Nikki."

Riley said, "Good. Thanks Danny."

Danny replied, "Not a problem brother. Oh do you know where to find Reynolds?"

Riley replied as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag, "I have a pretty good idea."

Danny asked, "Do you want SWAT on standby?"

Riley replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "Nope."

Danny smiked as he said, Go get em Navy SEAL."

Riley grinned as he said, "Thanks brother."

And with that the connection was terminated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he slid the phone into his pocket he told Mac what Danny had said. Mac asled, "They still haven't found out what she was injected with?"

Riley replied as he flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt out the open window, "Guess not. He didn't tell me if they did."

Mac asked, "Do you have any idea on where to look for Reynolds?"

Riley replied, "I have a CI that knows where he might be."

Mac asked, "Who?"

Riley replied, "His woman."

 **Should Mitchell go peacefully or fight them**?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When Mitchell was once again brought to the conference room in Attica he glared at Lindsay and Jo as he asked in a hostile voice, "Whaddya want?"

Lindsay said, "Darnell Mitchell I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe and this is Detective Jo Danville. We're here to inform you that you are being charged with conspiracy to commit rape and murder in the cases of Jessa and Nikki Bertinelli. We have already have the five bangers you had help in the killing and it will only be a matter of time until we get your half brother."

Mitchell glared at the two det. as he sneered, "You wish bitch. Nobody can stop my bro."

Jo arched a manicured brow as she asked, "You really think that?"

Mitchell fixed her with a contemptuous glare ass he sneered, "Yea I really do. There ain't nobody alive that can take my brother out."

This time it was Lindsay who quirked a brow as she asked, "You remember the guy that was in here earlier well he's my brother and he's real good at finding things that are lost."

Mitchell just continued to glare at them. As they left Jo called out, "You'll be seeing your brother in here real soon"

And with that they left a fuming Mitchell in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac asked, "His girlfriend is your CI? How did you turn her?"

Riley nodded as he replied, "Yep; it was about a year and a half ago when we discovered he was the trying to move the shipments of M4's that were stolen from Naval Station New York. So we had justice cut a deal with a Marine LCPL that we had busted for running drugs and sent him under with Mitchell's crew. After the LCPL was murdered I busted his girl, Sheila Jensen on prostitution and possession with the intent to distribute and told her that unless she worked for me and fed me Intel on all of Mitchell's dealings I would throw her skanky ass in the worst godforsaken prison I could find."

Mac had a smirk on his face as he snarked, "And let me guess it worked like a charm?"

Riley smirked himself as he lit a cigarette and replied, "Yep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they pulled up to Sheila Jensen's rundown apartment They walked inside and were halfway up the stairs when automatic fire started raining down on them from above. Both Riley and Mac whipped out their sidearms and sought cover. Mac asked, "Did you see how many there were?"

Riley replied as he fired two rounds up the stairs, "Yea there are 6 tangos."

Mac snapped, "We're pinned down. If we don't move out of this stairwell we're as good as dead."

Riley knew he was telling the truth and instantly his training took over. He said, "We're goin to leap frog up the steps. Once we get to the top we take these assholes out."

Mac nodded as they proceeded to leapfrog up the stairs. Once they got to the top they kicked over a table and used it for cover as they reloaded their weapons. Mac asked, "You think these are more of Mitchell's boys?"

Riley replied, "NO; I think they're pros. Check out the weapons and gear. Only mercs or the government has access to that and can damn sure tell ya these boys ain't government."

Mac could plainly see that the former SEAL was telling the truth. The men all wore coal black fatigues, jungle and tactical gear. He noticed the .45 GLOCK 41 Gen4 on their right hips and the 4.6 MM X 30 HK MP7A1's they were carrying. Mac asked he put two rounds into one of the mercs chest, only get back up, "Do you have any ideas on how to take these guys down?"

Riley replied as he popped up and killed one of the mercs with two rounds to the head, "Go for their heads."

As soon as their friend went down the table was peppered with bullets. Riley yelled, "Call for backup."

Mac nodded as Riley got another merc with a double tap to the head. Just as he was dropping back behind the bullet riddled table a bullet slammed Into his left shoulder. He grunted in pain as he dropped down beside Mac. He quipped, "That's two for me; you better get off your ass Marine."

Mac smirked as the shooters reloaded and they took this time pop up and kill two more. Riley yelled over the gunfire, "We have to find new cover."

Just as the words left his mouth he saw Reynolds separate from the other shooter and take off running. Riley yelled as he took off running after Reynolds, "Take that guy out."

Mac leveled his pistol at the lone shooter and bellowed, "Drop the gun and put your hands up NOW."

The merc acted as if he were going to raise his gun but the sudden appearance of the rest of the CSI team plus Flack, Lovato and SWAT quickly changed his mind. He threw down his gun and complied with their demands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley was stalking Reynolds; he didn't know where he had gone but he had a pretty good idea. He had rounded a corner when a hastily fired round cut a bloody furrow in his left thigh, causing him to stumble and lose his SIG. Just as he was regaining his footing Reynolds charged out and hit him in the jaw with an inside/outside crescent kick combo. Riley spat a glob of blood onto the floor as he growled, "So you wanna do it like this huh; well it's your funeral."

And with that he lashed out and hit Reynolds with a front snap kick to the chest, causing him to fly backwards. He rolled to his feet and attacked Riley with a vicious flurry of punches kicks and knee strikes. Riley retaliated with his own flurry and the two were matching each other blow for blow. Reynolds pulled out a 3.42" Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis Automatic Knife and slashed a long deep cut along his left side. Then when he tried to spin away he was slashed along the back of his ribs on the left side. He growled in pain as he pulled out his 4.48" Gerber Combat Folder and slashed Reynolds along the right jaw. Reynolds roared in pain and frustration as he slunk the blade into Riley's wounded left shoulder and twisted. Riley cried out in pain as he kicked Reynolds away and wrenched the knife free and tossed it away. He put away his own knife as he dropped into a fighting stance and snarled, "Alright dirt bag let's end this."

Reynolds charged at him with his teeth bared. Riley caught him and fell backwards using his aggressors momentum against him and allowing Riley to assume side control. He hit Reynolds with hooks, elbow strikes and hammer fists. Reynolds tried to slide out from under Riley but Riley just assumed full mount and locked in a Kimura and snapped Reynolds arm. Reynolds grunted in pain as he popped Riley with an elbow strike splitting his right eye open. When he went to do it again Riley captured him in an Arm Triangle Choke and held on until Reynolds passed out. Then Riley rolled off of him and climbed to his feet. He just holstered his SIG when Mac, Jo, Danny and Lindsay raced up. Danny quipped, "You need a band-aid."

A smile creased his bruised and battered face as he quipped back, "Someone else needs a hospital."

Jo and Lindsay rushed over to him and began fussing over his many injuries; mainly the bullet wound in his shoulder and the three knife wounds. He growled, "Bastard ruined my jacket. I should put a bullet in his ass just for that."

Mac, Danny, Flack and Hawkes chuckled as Jo, Lindsay and Lovato just rolled heir eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later a patched up Riley knocked on the Bertinelli's door and was promptly shown into the study. He said once Drita had joined him and Alfons, "I found Jessa's killer he's going away for a very long time and Mitchell's getting time added to his already lengthy sentence."

Both Bertinellis saw the bruises covering his face, the split lip, split cheekbone, split right eye, broken nose, swollen left eye and swollen jaw. Alfons said after a few minutes, "Thank you. I will have my associates visit them on a regular basis."

Riley said as he lit a cigarette, "Fine with me.:

Drita asked as she gently touched his swollen jaw, "Are you alright?"

Riley exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he quipped, "Aw hell I was hurt worse than this during BUD/S."

Alfons gave a hearty laugh as he said, "He is fine Drita. It is what one must endure to defend against animals my dear."

Drita shushed him as she fussed over Riley. She asked, "Are you hungry; we were just sitting down to dinner."

He was about to reply when he suddenly remembered he was supposed to have dinner at Jo's tonight. He said, "I'm so very sorry Mrs. Bertinelli but I'm supposed to have dinner with my girlfriend and her children tonight. Perhhaps anotther time."

Drita said, "I would like that very much."

And with he bid them farewell and hurried home and jumped in the shower. 15 minutes later he got out and put on black slacks, a pair of tooled leather black cherry Lucchese KNOX cowboy boots, a white button up shirt and a sport coat. He tucked his SIG at the small of his back and dropped his phone and his Gerber in his right hip pocket. He donned his RAY-BANS as he jumped into car and sped off to Jo's.

 **Hope y'all like the fight scene and how I ended Riley's first case with the crime lab. Next chapter he goes to Jo's for dinner and we learn more about their relationship**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N: This chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual content. You don't have to read this chapter to keep up with the story. I just thought it would add a little something**

When he got there he rang the bell and was let in by Ellie. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "We've missed you."

He returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead as he said, "Yea I know kid I've been busy with work."

Ellie nodded understandingly as she saifd, "Yea it get's like that for Mom sometimes."

He chucked as she said, "I'm going to see if Mom needs any help."

He nodded as she scurried to the kitchen. Tyler came walking down the stairs as he said, "Hey there stranger."

Riley turned around and saw Tyler standing at the bottom of the staircase and grin blossomed on his battered face as he drawled, "How's it goin kid?"

Tyler replied as he and Riley went out to the patio and took seats on the patio furniture, "I'm good. I just became the starting wide Receiver for our football team."

Riley grinned as he lit a cigarette and said, "Cool; ya know I was the starting quarterback all 4 years I was in high school."

Tyler replied, "Lindsay told me. She also told me you were all city from '81-'85 and that you could have gone pro."

Riley said as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "I wanted to be a SEAL like my daddy and grandaddy."

Tyler nodded as he said, "Yea I get that."

Riley was about to say something when Ellie came out and said, "Dinners ready."

They both nodded as Riley dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with the toe of his boot; Then they followed her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they sat down he saw that Jo had fixed fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob and asparagus. They all sat down and he said the prayer. When he was done Jo handed him and Tyler a Heineken and poured herself a glass of red wine then sat down. Ellie said as she a bit of chicken, "There's something I always wanted to know."

Riley said as he took a slug from his beer as he said, "What is it squirt?"

Elli asked, "How did you and Mom meet?"

Riley took a bite of his chicken and swallowed it as he said, "I met you mom a year and a half ago. I had just been transferred to JTTF and was called when they uncovered a plot blow up a nuclear powered sub and the USS Ronald Reagan; we stopped the terrorists; a Chechen terrorist cell. Anyway after that I asked your mom out for drinks and the rest is history."

Ellie really liked Riley; he was a good caring man but she also was keenly aware of the violent brutality he was capable of if you tried harm him, his country or his loved ones. All in allshe was very happy her mom had met him; he made her feel safe."

Once dinner was over and the table was cleared Jo said, "Ellie why don't you get started on your homework."

She nodded as she headed to her room and began doing what little homework she had and got ready for bed. Tyler also could she how happy Jo seemed to be and was inwardly grateful that Riley wa the kind of man he was. He called out, "I'm going to stay with a friend. I'll see you in the morning Mom; I love you."

Jo came walking back into the living room as she said, "Alright Tyler; be careful."

He grinned as he said, "I will mom; I love you."

She replied, "I love you too."

And with that he left. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the black leather settee in the corner and pulled off her heels. She leaned back into the comfortable plush leather as Riley came walking in with two glass and a bottle of red wine. He placed the wine and glasses on the table then he walked over to her stereo and turned it to a classic country station. He led her to the bed and he poured the wine into the two glasses as he said, "From the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you in my life. I've never met a woman like you before or since. I guess what I sayin is I want you to be my wife. Darlin I love you with every fiber of my being and I will always protect you, Ellie and Tyler."

Jo was stunned into speechlessness for several minutes then she burst out crying. Riley was thoroughly confused as he asked tentatively, "Is that a yes or a no?"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart a smirk twisted his lips as he asked in cocky mischievous voice, "I'm still confused."

She gave him a seductive smile as she said in a low husky voice, "Come closer and I'll tell you."

He put their glasses and wine on the nightstand then leaned closer and she captured his lips in a fiery passionate kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth as she pulled him on top of her. They passionately made out for several minutes but finally the need for air forced them to break apart. He looked into her love filled smoldering hazel eyes as he growled in a husky voice, "Darlin I want you."

She replied in a breathy lust filled voice, "I want you too."

He allowed her to flip him over onto his back and he stared into her hazel eyes. He saw a mixture of love and lust within their smoldering depths. He quickly unbuttoned her white dress shirt and slid it from her shoulders. Then he expertly unclasped her white lace bra and threw it on the floor along with her shirt. The he captured one of her nipples in his mouth and slowly alternated between encircling it with his tiounge and sucking on it. Her moans of pleasure excited hm; he kept tweaking her nipplies with his left hand as he kissed and licked her midsection, stopping to swirl his tongue in her navel then he got to her vagina and began fklicking and sucking on her clitoris while at the same time pumped two fingers in and out of her vagina. In only a matter of minutes she gave a loud high pitched scream as she climaxed hard. His lips twisted into a sexy smirk as he asked in a low growl, "You like that darlin?"

She gave a devilish smile as she purred in a silky seductive voice, "Yea Id. Now it's my turn."

They switched places and she quickly undresed him and began to kiss her way down his lithe muscular body. When she got to his throbbing 8.5" erection and grinned wickedly as she began to swirl her tongue around the tip. Finally after a few minutes of this she slid her plump bee stung lips all the way down his throbbing shaft and slowly bobbed her head up and down as she stroked his saliva coated shaft with one hand and massaged his testicles with the other. He groaned in pleasure as she increased both the bobbing of her head and the motion of her hands. She felt him swell in her mouth and her head and hands were moving at lightning speed until he climaxed into her mouth. She swallowed the massive load and moved up his body and kissed him passionately as she impaled herself on his rigid erection. As she rode him she screamed like a banshee. He once again swirled his tongue around her stiff nipples. They continued like that for several minutes then he flipped them over so that he was on top. He pistoned in and out of her until he felt another climax build up. He buried himself deep inside her and unloaded an even bigger load inside her. As she felt his semen pour into her she had her own climax. Finally after several minutes they laid cuddling. He ran his fingers through her long chestnut brown hair as he said, "Sorry I ain't got a ring yet but I'll get one."

She looked into his Cerulean eyes as she said, "I know you will. I love you very much." He told her he loved her as well and watched as she traced all of his many battle scars. Finally after another hour they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Several weeks later Riley was returning from a morning of surfing when he heard Jo throwing up again. He sighed to himself as he stowed his surfboard. Ever since he had moved in with her and Ellie three weeks ago this had been like a morning ritual. He saw Ellie sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and said as he made himself a cup of coffee, "I was thinking since I don't have to work today and you have no school maybe we could work on your surfing."

She looked at him with bright eyes as she said, "Cool. Thanks Riley."

Riley nodded as he asked, "How long has she been in there this morning?"

Ellie replied as she finished her cereal, "She's been in there ever since I got up."

Riley thanked her as he put his mug in the sink and went to check on his fiance. When he walked into the room he saw Jo exit their ensuite bathroom. She gave him a warm loving smile as she asked, "How surfing?"

He replied as reached out and pulled her to him, "It was great. You know I'm taking Ellie to the beach today to work on her surfing; you wanna join us? We could make a day of it."

She gave him a peck on the lips as she said, "I would love to but I have to go in today."

He shook his head as he said, "Uh-uh I don't think so. You've been throwing your guts up for the past three weeks."

She graced him with another smile as she snuggled into his bare chest and said, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I just have an upset stomach that's all."

Riley just gave her a look. He knew there was more going on than an upset stomach but decided to let it go. He kissed her one last time then he left to let her get ready for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she began to get dressed she grinned. She had never expected to fall in love again but she had met Riley and had fallen in love and even had gotten engaged. She gazed at the platinum diamond engagement ring on her finger. She shrugged into her dark gray blazer and was about to leave the room when suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up again. She bolted for the bathroom and emptied what little remained in her stomach. When she was finished she brushed her teeth again and pulled out her phone and called Mac and told him that she wouldn't be in today. He told he understood and to get better. After she hung up she quickly changed into a black two piece bikini and flip flops and went out and joined Riley and Ellie. Riley looked up as she entered and had a wolfish grin on his face as he snarked, "Decided to play hookey after all huh?"

She nodded as she said, "Yea I decided I wanted tro come with you to the beach today. Then I was hoping we could grab a late lunch."

Riley nodded as they all climbed into Jo's red 2016 Chevrolet Suburban and drove to the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny and Lindsay were standing over a body when Mac and Sid pulled up. Mac asked, "What do we got?"

Danny replied, "Young male; looks like he was shot in the head. His ID states that he's Gary Marshall 10 yrs. Of age and he lives in Forest Hills, Queens."

Mac shuddered as he asked, "Sid was the bullet COD?"

Sid shook his head as he said, "At first glance it would appear the bullet is indeed the cause of death but he has a fractured skull."

Just then Mac's cell rang; he grabbed it and said, "Taylor."

Hawkes said, "Mac there a woman here; says her name is Thea Marshall. She says her 10 year old son Gary didn't come home this morning. He was staying with a friend."

Mac looked at the dead body as he said, "Tell her we found her son."

Hawkes was quiet for several minutes then he said, "I'll tell her. You know she'll want to see the body."

Mac replied, "I know. Tell her we will be back shortly."

Hawkes said he would and disconnected the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo grinned and laughed as she watched Ellie attempt to surf. She laughed as Ellie fell off her board; only to be helped back up onto it by Riley. As she watched her fiance teach her daughter how to surf sshe realized for the second time that day how lucky she was. She was brought out of her musings as Ellie plopped down beside her on the sand. Jo commented, "You're getting better."

Ellie thanked her as she said, "Yea but I won't ever be as good as Riley."

Jo smiled slightly. She knew from Lindsay that Riley had picked up his love of surfing while he was in BUD/s out at Coronado Island. She patted Ellie's shoulder and said as they watched Riley ride a huge wave, "You'll get there."

Ellie nodded as they continued to watch Riley. 15 minutes later he walked up dragging his board and stuck in the sand and plopped down beside them. He asked, "Are you ladies hungry?"

Jo replied, "I'm starving."

Riley was about to say something when suddenly it clicked in his head, her throwing up every morning, her ravenous appetite and her frequent trips to the bathroom. She was pregnant. He chuckled as he grabbed his and Ellie's boards and lashed them to the top of the SUV as the girls climbed in. Once the boards were secure he climbed in and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the crime lab Mac went directly to autopsy leaving Danny and Lindsay to deal with a clearly distraught Thea Marshall. Danny whispered in her ear, "I can talk to her if you want me to."

Lindsay smiled warmly up at her husband; she remembered many years ago when she had begged him to talk to the mother of a slain girl stating fathers I can handle but mothers...I don't do mothers. And he obviously remembered. She said, "No it's okay I'll do it."

He implored her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded as she said, "I'm sure...Danny thanks."

He nodded as he gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Anytime Montana."

She chuckled at the use of his old nickname for her. She squared her shoulders and walked up to Thea Marshall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac asked, "Sid have you determined the COD yet?"

Sid replied, "The cause of death was a fractured skull. Look here."

Mac noticed an injection mark right inside the bend of the boy's right knee. He asked, "What was he injected with?"

Mac asked, "What do you think he was injected with?"

Sid replied, "Well he was sexually assaulted both anally and orally so I would guess it was ketamine."

Mac shook his head as he vowed, "I'll find who did this and they will pay."

He called as he left the morgue, "Send a blood sample to TOX."

Sid called back, "Already done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley and Jo had just walked into the crime lab when Riley froze. Jo saw the look on Riley's face as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Riley asked in a tight voice, "Why is Thea Marshall here?"

Jo replied, 'I have no idea. Who is she?"

He replied quietly, "Her husband Hank was my best friend. We met in Bud/S and were swim buddies from BUD/S all the way to DEVGRU. He was killed in 05 during an op in Sudan. We were operating in and around Khartoum. we were trying to stop AQ and Janjaweed fighters. We hafd just killed one of their top commanders when suddenly mortars started raining down on us. 4 of our 10 man were killed instantly. Me and Hank being the senior NCO's and seeing as our OIC was vaporized; took charge of the remaining 4 assaulters and tried to repel the massive counterattack. Well to make a long story the guys were wiped out."

Mac said as he walked up, "Yea but if I remember correctly both you and Hank won a CMH, purple hearts with three gold stars Navy Crosses with Combat v and Silver Stars with Combat V."

Jo said, "So that's what all the ribbons on your dress uniforms are for."

He grunted as he led them up to Thea. Thea Marshall looked up saw her husband's best friend and blood brother. She fell into his arms and began to sob. Riley looked over at Lindsay and asked, "What happened?"

Lindsay succinctly told him of Gary's murder and sexual assault. When she was done Riley said, "We'll find who did this."

She thanked him then she asked, "Are you seeing anybody' you know Hank would kill you if he knew you weren't married or at least dating somebody."

He chuckled as he stepped back and draped an arm across Jo's shoulders as he stated proudly, "Thea; I'd like you to meet my fiance Jo Danville."

Jo and Thea shook hands as Thea said, "I'm so glad he found someone. Hank would be too. When is the wedding?"

Jo replied, "We're not sure but I know I want it to be before I get to big."

Lindsay exclaimed, "Oh my god you're pregnant."


End file.
